rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tex
Freelancer Agent Texas'''http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/forum/viewTopic.php?id=2214533, also known as '''Artificial Intelligence Program Beta, real name Allison, or Tex for short, is a main character in Red vs. Blue. She is voiced by Burnie Burns in her initial appearance, and Kathleen Zuelch thereafter. Of the eight main characters, Tex was the last to appear, not debuting until Episode 10. She is a mercenary, but is most often affiliated with Blue Team despite not being an official member. Overview ]] Tex is portrayed as one of the most lethal and skillful characters in the series, due to the fact that she is a Freelancer and possessed the Omega A.I. which adds to her aggressiveness and abilities. With her training, she is the most competently lethal member of the Blood Gulch cast, with the possible exception of Sheila (who is literally a tank). Her back story and previous relationship with fellow Blue Team member Church are key elements in the plot. Her real name is "Allison", but she is commonly known as Tex; according to Church, this is because she is from Texas, and her Freelancer codename mirrors this. Like Church, she had also "died" in the first season and it was revealed that she's not a ghost, but in fact another A.I. Role in Plot Project Freelancer , York, & Maine during a training match.]] Tex appears as the new recruit of Project Freelancer, knocking down Agents Wyoming, York, and Maine in a training match. The next episode, Introductions, continues the training simulation. Tex easily defeats York, Maine and Wyoming due to their lack of teamwork in the gravity staff and hand-to-hand combat portions. Rounds 3 through 9 consisted of training using lock-down paint. However in the 9th Round Maine and Wyoming begin to use live rounds instead of the lock-down paint. York tries to help Tex but she berates him for abandoning his team. Eventually Wyoming lands a shot on Tex's shoulder causing it to short out and her not being able to use it. However she still is able to best Wyoming and Maine. Maine is not fully disabled by the lock-down paint and fruitlessly attempts to attack Tex, only to be fired on with more lock-down paint. Before his armor hardened completely, Maine managed to throw a live grenade at Tex. Tex effortlessly dodges it and the grenade lands next to a dazed York. She attempts to save York by hitting him with enough lock-down paint to quickly harden his armor and protect him from the explosion. When the Agents who were watching come down with medics to help York, three black-uniformed men try and help Tex who snaps at them not to touch her and pushes them away. Carolina, watching her, notices her arm spark again and notes this as interesting. Mission for the Sarcophagus She is secretly sent by the Director on the mission to capture the Sarcophogus, where she was planting a transmitter for the Mother of Invention's ''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Carolina, York, and Washington see this and Carolina confronts her and realizes that she was also the one who destroyed the oil rig. Before anything happens between the two the team is surrounded by dozens of soldiers. The transmitter activates and the ''Mother of Invention destroys the building. Tex excapes using a jetpack and aids in getting the Sarcophogus onto a Pelican. Once it's secure, she jumps out to continue her mission. She is later seen requesting for F.I.L.S.S. to drop a pod. F.I.L.S.S. won't as a safety protocole but is forced to by the Director. Its revealed that the contents were a motorbike and Rocket Launcher and Tex drives through a window onto the highway with these only to be pursued by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. She destroys these Warthogs with her Rocket Launcher while still on the motorcycle. She then sees a Hornet attacking Team A and goes on a ramp sending her in the air, and destroys one of the two Hornets attacking them. She is seen again chasing after the remaining Hornet, with a soldier carrying the briefcase, with Team A. Carolina tells Tex she cannot get it first and the two race. Tex tells Carolina to fall back but she refuses. Tex then throws her motorcycle at the Hornet destroying it but the soldier flies away on his jetpack. Tex is later there when Carolina sees the briefcase in front of her. Tex takes it, contacts command, tells Carolina better luck next time, and jumps off the highway. After the mission, Tex was appointed as No. 1 on the Freelancer leaderboard. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Tex wasn't present during the inital insertion of the Insurrectionist base at Longshore, but she did make her presence known when Carolina, Wyoming, York and Washington are being held back by constant machine gun turret fire from the Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers outside the bunker where the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. are heading by running straight into the line of fire using her cloaking unit. Carolina soon gave chase realizing who it was. Carolina and Tex located C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader. C.T. reveals her knowledge of the Director's crimes, and that Tex is really just a "shadow", enraging the latter into attacking her. In the ensuing battle, Tex fatally wounded C.T. with a tomahawk, despite Carolina's protests. The Insurrectionist Leader, heartbroken, escaped with the dying C.T. inside an escape vehicle and assumed her identity. Back Aboard the Mother of Invention After the mission, Tex is seen in the training room of the Mother of Invention, where the Director and Counselor discuss her "increase in aggression levels". Tex tells them that she is tired of training and wishes for something more challenging. They are suddenly interrupted by Carolina, who demands to talk to the Director. She makes a remark about Tex being the Director's pet, which angers the latter. The Director orders the two to stand down and tells Carolina that she can have either Eta or Iota, the next AI fragments due for implantation. Carolina demands for them both, despite the fact that the surgery will delay the implantations of Washington and South Dakota. After the Director agrees to her decision, Tex compliments Carolina on her "gutsy move" and wishes her surgery to go well. She later witnesses South Dakota punch her locker door, causing the name tag to fall and break in half. Tex approaches South and demands that she pick up the name tag. The two briefly stare each other down until South picks up the name tag and shoves it against Tex's chest, leaving the locker room in anger. York then approaches her and asks what she is doing in the locker room, in which Tex replies that she is looking for Carolina. As Tex opens her locker, she finds a dogtag inside. York then asks Tex if she will go to the recovery room with him and Washington, in which Tex replies that they should go on while she catches up. As the two leave, Tex takes the dogtag and stashes it inside her armor. Later, Tex is put up for a match with Carolina. While she prepares her A.I., Omega, appears next to her. She denies him for help by telling him she can handle the match on her own, much to Omega's diappointment. As the match begins, both Carolina and Tex charge at each other. When the Director notices her involvement in the match, he yells out her name, causing the A.I. to mutter "Allison" throughout the room. Witnessing Carolina in pain, Tex offers her hand, but Carolina rejects it. Feeling concerned, Tex yells up at the observatory in order to get Carolina some assitance. When no one arrived, Tex approached Carolina herself, with Omega whispering in her ear to kill her. She resists Omega and punches Carolina, knocking her unconscious. Several days later, Tex checks up on Carolina at the medical observatory. There, she tells North, who is also at the observatory, that South has filed a petition to receive one of Carolina's A.I., a move that disgusts him. Tex warns North that South is a "vulture", and that he should keep an eye on her in the future. She then confides to North that she refuses to use her A.I., Omega, because she believes him to be too dangerous. She also tells him that she has not informed the Director about it and that she does not intend to do so. North believes that Carolina's accident would bring a halt to the A.I. implantations, but Tex tells him that the Director has already scheduled Washington to be implanted next, leading North to believe that the Freelancers are nothing but the Director's guinea pigs. Tex then leaves, informing North to let her know when Carolina wakes up. Discovering the Truth After this, Tex goes to the Freelancer classroom to analyze the data stored in a dog-tag belonging to C.T. In a video recorded in her dog tag, C.T. tells Tex that within it is all the information that she could gather about the Director's illegal activities, and she decided to give them to Tex because of her trust towards her. Tex proceeds to analyze the data from the A.I., including Alpha, Delta, Sigma, and many other unassigned. Seeing that she cannot access the information regarding the A.I. Beta (which requires a password), Tex types the word "Allison" as the password, gaining access to its files, discovering that she is the Beta AI. Following this revelation, Tex becomes enraged and goes rogue, where it is stated that during this time, she attacked Wyoming in an attempt to steal his AI, Gamma, and equipment. However, this is said to be false by York in a later conversation with Carolina. She enlisted York's help in breaking into a secured sector of the Mother of Invention, though she manages to get in herself by punching the lock. She asks York to distract the others for her while she goes to see someone. Freelancer Break-In Beginning her assault on Project Freelancer, Tex enters a hangar and dispatches multiple Project Freelancer agents using spike grenades. She is suddenly stopped by South Dakota, who proceeds to attack her with a Missile Pod. Despite her many attempts at avoiding the oncoming blasts, Tex becomes overwhelmed by the missiles. Fortunately, North rescues her by firing his sniper rifles at the individual missiles and allows her to continue her objective while he has a "chat" with South. .]] As the two siblings battle, Tex flees but is suddenly cornered by a tank. She radios York for assistance, in which the latter deactivates the ship's artificial gravity, allowing Tex to successfully overcome the tank and proceed with her mission. As Tex gets closer to the ship's bridge, she encounters Carolina. The two fight in a prolonged battle, which causes the Mother of Invention to crash land on a nearby frozen planet. .]] During this time, Tex takes the opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. Finding him, she tries to convince him to leave with her. However, Alpha does not recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. She suddenly notices Maine quickly approaching a wounded Carolina from outside the ship and sprints to Carolina's aid. Unfortunately, Tex is too late, as Maine forcibly steals Carolina's two A.I. and tosses her off a cliff. Shocked by Carolina's sudden "death", and heavily outnumbered and outgunned, Tex forcibly flees the situation, where Sigma proceeds to state that the "Meta" will find her very soon. Joining the Blue Team Tex first appears in Church's flashback about how she killed all of the Blues on Sidewinder (except for him). When she appears at Blue Base, she terrifies Tucker and Caboose, while using the latter as a target. During her assault on Red Base, she sticks a plasma grenade to Donut, and manages to knock out Grif (While Simmons faints), but is cornered by Sarge and Lopez, the former uses the butt of his shotgun to knock her out, thus damaging her voice distorter. The Reds are very surprised to find out they were almost defeated by a girl. Church's ghost and the other two Blues, Tucker and Caboose, are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. As she repairs Sheila to attack the Reds, Church and the other Blues make a plan to keep her there to remove the AI from her, but when she completes the repairs and begins her attack. It isn't long, however, before she is killed by the Red Team rookie, Donut, who threw a plasma grenade a quarterway across the canyon in revenge for her previously injuring him. Before she dies, she tells Church the AI is gone. Pursuit for O'Malley In the miniseries that was focused on Tex, Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, it is revealed that any bad AIs were to be removed. However, Tex's AI, O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Unlike Church, she does not reappear immediately after her death. Season Two begins three months after her death, and she does not appear until halfway through. When she does, she reveals that O'Malley has jumped into Caboose, and she is now driven by an urge to destroy him. To do this, she reasons that forcing him out of Caboose's Mind while everyone in the canyon has their radios off will eliminate him. She enlists Church's aid in driving O'Malley from Caboose's head and sends Tucker to turn off the radios of the Reds, but their plan fails after everyone forgets about a medic named Doc, who was previously abandoned by both teams and knew nothing of the events taking place. Doc then becomes the unwilling host of O'Malley. After forcing the AI out of Caboose's head, Tex disappears until the end of the season, when she possesses the body of a robot built by Sarge as the condition of a surrender. Throughout Season 3, she again devotes herself to eliminating O'Malley, while at the same time protecting Tucker from Wyoming, whom O'Malley has hired. Even when propelled into the future, she is driven to destroy the A.I., as she later leads an attack on his fortress. Lone Adventures .]] In Season 4, when the Blue Team is blackmailed into aiding Crunchbite on his own quest, she joins his group in the hopes of gaining Tucker's sword as a reward. However, when the team finds an alien ship, which Tex declares as her own, it is shot down by Wyoming. As a result, Tex pursues him in a fury. This is followed up in Out of Mind, where Tex hunts down Wyoming, hopefully to also find O'Malley in the process and destroy him. She follows him to O'Malley's fortress and, aided by York, a former infiltration specialist, breaks in, only to find O'Malley absent and Wyoming, with two others, lying in wait. The two foot soldiers are quickly dispatched, but York is killed by Wyoming. Tex then corners Wyoming (with help from York's then-fading AI Delta) to find out details of where O'Malley has gone and who he has jumped into. Return to Blood Gulch Tex makes an appearance in Episode 86. Sneaking up behind the Blue Team and launching an attack on them as she isn't sure who exactly O'Malley infected. The Blues manage to convince her that they are aware of the situation, but Tex ends up becoming enraged once more when she realizes that the Blues have a new female recruit. Tex, after some time, then agrees to find Omega with the help of the Blues. To start off, they transfer Sheila into the Pelican because of malfunctions and in suspicion of her housing Omega, due to the latter's recently strange behavior. Sometime thereafter, Tex - along with Church and Tucker - stage an offensive on the Red Team's base after being ordered by Vic Jr. to do so. After taking a non-lethal shot from Tucker using Church's sniper rifle (and mistakenly beating up Church in the process), the three capture the empty base. Tex is then radioed by Caboose with information regarding O'Malley's current whereabouts. According to Caboose, the AI had jumped into "the Blue leader," whom Tex mistakes for Church, and holds him at gunpoint. He explains that he was never officially promoted to the position after Captain Butch Flowers' death. Suddenly, Wyoming, with the help of Gamma, ambushes the Blues and knocks out Tex, after the latter tried to take him out with stealth. Tucker manages to use his sword to prevent himself from being affected by Wyoming's time loops and ends up killing the bounty hunter. However, after Church and Tucker make their escape, they find numerous Wyoming clones. They proceed to eliminate each one but become overwhelmed. Just then, the Reds come to the rescue and kill the rest of the Wyomings. Tex, Church, and Tucker then confront the last Wyoming clone, who explains Omega's plan. Tex then activates her radio in order for Omega to infect her, revealing that she is associated with the plan. In order to stop her, Church tells everyone to turn on their radios, but Tex knocks him down and flees. She then proceeds to pummel the soldiers who are infected by Omega, starting with the Reds. Afterwards, Omega enters Caboose, leading Tex and Church to do the same. While inside Caboose's mind, Tex makes a deal with Omega to not hurt the other Reds and Blues, but Church interrupts them and knocks them out of Caboose. Unfortunately, after a series of mishaps, Omega infects Tex, takes Wyoming's helmet, Junior, the Green Alien, and enters Sheila. As the Pelican takes off, Andy, who was recently placed inside the ship, explodes inside. Tex, unfortunately, still manages to escape the canyon with Omega, Gamma, Junior, and the Green Alien. Captured She later planned to work with O'Malley to win the war by controlling Junior and the aliens, but she was presumed dead after Andy detonated and their ship crashed in Valhalla over a year later due to Wyoming's time distortion unit. She was taken to Blue Base there and along with Gamma and O'Malley was captured by the Meta. She was destroyed in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction in the EMP. Rebirth Years after the shut down of Project Freelancer, the Director went into hiding and continued to attempt to recreate Tex. When Epsilon and Carolina arrive at the Director's secret location at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, they encounter and confront an army of robotic Tex drones. Carolina begins to fight the drones but is overwhelmed. She is soon rescued by the Reds and Blues and they all begin to fight the drones together. In order to completely shut down the drones, Epsilon inserts himself into each one and confronts a copied version of Tex herself. During Epsilon's confrontation with Tex, she apparently does not remember who she is. Epsilon explains her past and asks her to rest. After she complies, Epsilon says goodbye to her and leaves, causing all the drones to deactivate. Personality Tex is shown to be cold, determined, and merciless when doing a mission or when hired to do a task. It has even been stated by Church that even prior to getting O'Malley, she was always a "rotten bitch". Despite this, Tex has a very honorable and caring personality. Towards Carolina, Tex has stated that the she had guts and saw her as a good person, not her enemy, even though the two were rivals. She also showed compassion when York was injured and developed a caring personality toward the Blues, most notably Church. Deep down, Tex truly is a kind, loyal, and honorable soldier. Relationships Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blood Gulch cast and their various eccentricities. One of the most telling parts of Tex relationship with the rest of her team is in the 100th episode of the series when she and O'Malley talk in Caboose's head in order to talk about O'Malley's plan to use Junior to win the war. Tex asks him that she had his word that none of them would be hurt, possibly speaking about the others in Blue Team. And finally her last line of the Blood Gulch Chronicles is when Church tells her to not to go through with O'Malley's plan. She replies, in a oddly gentle voice, "Goodbye." Themes Attitude The fact that Tex is generally regarded as mean is played on at various times throughout the series. To cement the issue early on, Tucker asks if, without her A.I., she is just a "sweet, down-home girl", and Church replies that she "w''as always a rotten bitch''" but after becoming a Freelancer is more like "a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements". Tex, however, does not regard herself as mean, explaining to Tucker in Season 1, "I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things". When Tucker presses the issue by saying she enjoys it, she brushes it off, claiming it's important to enjoy what one does. The Reds refer to her as "that mean chick from the Blue Team" when she's not around, and the Blue team have admitted to calling her "Bitch-pants McCrabby" except in the case of Caboose who justifies himself by saying that he just calls her "Mrs. McCrabby". Even the AI program touches on her aggressiveness; when she narrates her flashback to the event in "Out of Mind", she claims that the AIs were designed to make the subjects faster, stronger, or in Tex's case, "just plain meaner". Payment As a Freelancer, she will jump at any task if the price is right, no matter how simplistic the task may be or how small the cost (she was eager to tear off Grif's arm when Tucker offered her $10 to do so). For Tex, money is her primary motivation to get tasks done. When the Alien's team depart the fortress, Church and Tex remain behind, until Church explains that quests usually result in a reward of some kind, at which point he turns around and finds her gone. When she catches up to the team, she strikes a bargain with them, agreeing to aid the Alien in exchange for the quest's reward. She then joins the team. Soon after, however, it is revealed that the Alien has not been entirely honest, as it becomes apparent that the sword is primarily a key, to Tex's chagrin. Sexuality It is obvious that Tex is straight as Church has said before, that he and Tex were going to get married but indications show that she wasn't ready to commit as he said in one episode that she was always running off with other men or stealing money from him during the relationship. Jokes about her gender were made often by Andy. It may be implied that Tex is attractive as Tucker repeatedly makes jokes about her in a sexual manner, though it could be that at this time, she was the only female in the group thus making her an easy target for Tucker's signature 'Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow' jokes. Skills and Abilities Combat , Wyoming, and Maine.]] Tex is one of the most skilled Freelancers in the series, though this is more noticeable during Season 9 than any other appearance. During her first appearance in Introductions, she was capable of fighting and defeating York, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked 2nd and 3rd on the charts at the time. During the entire match, she only took one injury, which was a shot in the shoulder by Wyoming when he and Maine started using live ammunition during the match. During the match, Tex displays great hand-to-hand combat skills, accuracy, gunslinging capabilities and pugil stick usage, all of which were great enough to fight and defeat the aforementioned three during the match with seemingly very little effort. in mid-air.]] She also displays a certain degree of martial arts prowess during The Sarcophagus, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. In addition, Tex seems to have accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and a Warthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it, though this didn't kill the enemy she had intended to kill. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade, a favor that Donut later returns. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock Lopez's head off of a turret, after which she cried "Headshot!" In conclusion, although Tex is a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an AI enclosed inside of an artifical body; she is additionally not subject to the general weaknesses a normal, "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like, which combined with her combat skills is enough to overwhelm most opponents. Kills Tex has killed multiple opponents, including several Insurrectionists, C.T., as well as many Freelancer soldiers during her break-in of Project Freelancer. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she killed multiple Grunts and executed several Wyoming clones, including the last. Insurrection open fire.png|Several Insurrection soldiers Texvsct.PNG|C.T. S10E19.png|Several Freelancer soldiers The Grunts.png|Grunts Wyoming Clones Season 05.png|Several Wyoming clones Inconsistencies *In the song played at the end of episode 33, the lyrics state that Tex's name is Beth. This is non-canon as her name has been stated later in the series by Rooster Teeth as being Allison. :*"Have you heard the story of a girl named Beth, now known as Tex? Her life's tale is a bloody trail and her name fits like a glove. Her daddy sighed as she slammed the door, she'd said to him, I'm Beth no more, my life's dream is to kill for green, but first I'll join the corps. Her daddy said, you're just a girl, what makes you think that you won't sink? My name is Tex and like a hex, my playground is the world." *There was much debate over Tex's codename being either Nevada or Texas, due to Tex initially declaring herself to being Agent Nevada being contradicted numerous times later in the series by other Freelancers. In the sponsor-only forum on the Rooster Teeth site, it was stated that, *In the beginning of the series Tex was able to flip Sheila over so she was back on her tracks. Yet later, when Red Team and Blue Team assaulted O’Malley’s base she was unable to lift the bomb (Andy), whereas Caboose was able to do so. This may be the case because at this point, Tex was in possession of a robot body devised by Sarge- it is possible that Sarge designed Tex's new body to be physically weaker in order to give the Reds an advantage in combat against her (or just another case of Sarge's incompetance when it comes to robotics as shown by Lopez). In episode 10 of Revelation she seems to have regained her incredible strength, catching and subsequently tossing a very large cargo container filled with medical supplies at the Reds, this is most likely due to the fact she now inhabits a new robot body which appears to have been created by the Director, no doubt returning her Incredible strength and agility. :*Another possibility for why Tex could flip Sheila in season 1 is that she was in possession of Omega at the time, who was responsible for running some of her equipment, possibly her super strength. This could also be why the Meta was able to perform such ridiculous feats of strength once having acquired it (such as lifting a Warthog and hurling it at Grif along with a whole lot of other objects, including multiple containers and a comm tower). However, in Revelation, she manages to punch through metal, hold up a several-ton crate, and basically punch Grif, Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons so hard they go flying. The body Tex was in at the time, though, was a Project Freelancer-built body, as opposed to the robotic body constructed by Sarge which she had previously used, which could resolve the otherwise inexplicable issue of her strength. :*Another explanation for her varying strength is that the original mechanical body she had in Season 1 may have been designed for combat and therefore had strength equivalent to that of a Spartan II. Once Tex was given a replacement body (Francisco Montegue Zanzibar) she lost her strength because that mechanical body was one of the many "Church robots" just painted black and those robot bodies were not necessarily meant for combat, but merely to hide the Alpha from the Freelancers. In Revelation, Tex may be using a body of the same design as her original from season 1 or even the very same body recovered from Blood Gulch since, the logic behind this is the fact that Tex's body had been stored in a metal box and was referred to as the Director's "secret project". :*Tex couldn't pick up Andy because of the mechanics of Halo, since a bomb could only be filmed in game with specific team colors on (There was no black colored team choice). Initially this is why only Sarge and Caboose are seen in the same scenes as Andy. *When Tex was alive, her armor gave her the ability to turn invisible. Yet when Sarge builds her a new robot body she still has the ability as shown when attacking the Zealots while trying to help the alien on its "sacred quest". She also had this ability when fighting Wyoming, and trying to stealthily take him out. It is possible that she made sure to recover the upgrade sometime after her death, or that Church might have taken it, then later given it back to her. It is also possible, however unlikely, that when Sarge was building her a new body he grabbed the invisibility part from her old armor and put it in her new one. She does not have this ability from Reconstruction and after because the Meta had taken her cloaking. Failures As Epsilon explained, Tex is based on a now deceased woman Dr. Leonard Church loved, leaving him with only the memory of this. As a result, Tex is fated to fail at everything she does. *In the Season 9 episode, Lifting the Veil, Tex fails to save York from an exploding grenade, causing York's eye to become severely injured. *In the same season, Tex failed to kill an Insurrectionist with her motorcycle. *In Season 10, Tex failed to complete an objective to obtain C.T.'s armor and the stolen information, although she herself blames it on Carolina. *In the same season, Tex also fails to rescue Carolina from being thrown off a cliff by the Meta as well as (possibly) failing to stop the Meta from acquiring two additional A.I. (Eta and Iota). *In Season 1, when she tries to sneak into Red Base, while she manages to take out Donut and Grif (Simmons faints), she is captured by Sarge and Lopez. *When she goes on an all-out assault later with the intent to kill them, she is, ironically, killed by Donut with a plasma grenade, which she herself had used to incapacitate him earlier. *In Season 2, her plan to kill O'Malley fails as she did not count on Doc having his radio on. *In Season 3, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when Wyoming shows up and takes her by surprise. *After storming his base, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when he flees. *During Season 4, she failed to gain her reward on the Sacred Quest because Wyoming destroyed it. *She also failed to question Wyoming on Omega's location as he teleported away due to Gamma. *In Season 5, when she tries to take Wyoming by surprise, he knocks her out, as he used his time-loop armor enhancement to learn where she was. *She failed to strike a deal with O'Malley as Church showed up and killed him while they were all in Caboose's head. *Just as she was leaving Blood Gulch via the Pelican, Sarge used Andy to blow up and damage the ship, causing it to crash land in Valhalla which then resulted in Tex being captured by the Meta. *It is revealed in Revelation (And shown in Season 10) that she was unable to rescue the Alpha AI from more experiments (some of which were conducted by Sigma, Gamma and Omega). By the time she got there, the Alpha was completely broken down and didn't even recognize her. Gallery Tex sideways.png Tex Recreation.png Tex talking to Alpha.png Tex on the main bridge.png Tex vs soldiers.png Tex vs soldier.png Tex S10.png Tex takes cover from tank.png Tex on tank.png Tank aims at Tex.png Tex listens to CT's message.png Tex listening to CT's data.png Tex holds CT's dog tag.png Tex and North 2.png Tex1.jpg|Tex Artwork (1) Tex2.jpg|Tex Artwork (2) Tex_punch_carolina.png Tex_is_chased.png Tex_reverses_on_motorbike.png Trivia *Tex is the first Freelancer to appear in the series. *When Rooster Teeth started using Halo 3 to film Red vs Blue, they had to shoot scenes with Tex using the leader traits setting in custom games as the color black had been removed. *Burnie Burns confirmed in an interview with Lets Figure This Out Shizno group that the Tex in Revelation is a new Tex as the original Tex was captured by the Meta and destroyed in the EMP. http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 *Beta, along with Gamma, Alpha, Epsilon and Omega, is one of the few A.I. to have an alternate name in place of their designated Greek letter name; Tex (Alpha & Epsilon-''' Church, '''Gamma- Gary, and Omega '- ''O'Malley). *Tex is revealed to be the '''Beta A.I. in Remember Me How I Was. **In the song "A Girl Named Tex" it was stated that Tex's name was "Beth." Though this is obviously false, it is worth noting that Beta, which is Tex's AI name, originated from the Phoenician Letter Beth.Wikipedia Page References Category: Characters Category:Freelancer Category: Blue Team Category:AI Category:Deceased